


Imagine making a sex tape with Castiel

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san





	Imagine making a sex tape with Castiel

“Okay, it’s on,” you say after you press a red button on the camera. You turn around and walk to Castiel who is sitting on the bed only in his boxers, which already have a prominent tent in them. 

As you walk to the bed, you let your silky robe drop on the floor, revealing your see-through underwear, making Castiel bite his lip at the sight of your newly exposed skin and start to rub the bulge in his boxers. You get on the bed and straddle his legs. You move his hand away, instead rubbing your clothed core against his hard-on. He tangles his fingers in your hair, bringing you down and crashing your lips on his. Instantly, his tongue enters your mouth and explores it, making you whimper with excitement. His free hand lands on your hip, helping you to grind against him, while the one in your hair slides down to your breast, giving it a squeeze through the bra. You break the kiss, panting a little, before kissing his jaw, his neck and his chest. When you reach his v-line, you give his cock a squeeze through the boxers, making him moan and buck his hips towards your hand. You tilt your head slightly, looking at the camera lens and winking before pulling down his boxers and getting to work.

 

 


End file.
